


Confessing to the Seaweed Head

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always pictured Alice having a cute crush on Gilbert and Gilbert just being so embarrassed, yet happy, about it.</p></blockquote>





	Confessing to the Seaweed Head

"Here, seaweed head."  
Gilbert stared at the girl in front of him who was shoving a box in his face.  
"What is this?" He took a step back.  
"It's a Valentine's Day gift." She shook it a bit.  
"Why?"

Earlier that day...

Alice ran up to Sharon.  
"Sharon, I have a question."  
"What is it?" Sharon's eyes glowed.  
"What are you supposed to give people you like on Valentine's day?" She was rocking back and forth on her heals.  
"You usually give them their favorite candy, but I'm not sure what Oz likes."  
"Why would I like my man-servant?" Alice yells and stomps her foot.  
"I thought you would. Who do you like?" Sharon smiled widely with sparkles in her eyes.  
"I like the stupid seaweed head."  
"Oh my gosh! That's so adorable."  
"I don't care. Just tell me what to do."  
"We'll get him some candy."

Present...

"Sharon told me to get you some candy. Just take it you stupid pile of seaweed!" She puffed her cheeks out and looked away.  
"That's not the way to give someone a gift." He took the box. "But thanks anyways."  
"Well?" She looked at him expectantly.  
"What?"  
"Aren't you going to do something for me?"  
"Fine."  
Alice beams as Gilbert pats her head.  
"Why'd you give me candy, anyways?"  
"Because that's what you give people you like on Valentine's day." She crosses her arms like it was so obvious.  
"Oh." His face turns slightly red.  
"Sharon told me something else to do."  
"And what was that?"  
Alice bites Gilbert on the cheek. Gilbert turns bright red.  
"Happy Valentine's day, seaweed head!" Alice yells and runs off.  
Gilbert rubs his cheek and sees some blood.  
"Stupid rabbit."

**Author's Note:**

> I always pictured Alice having a cute crush on Gilbert and Gilbert just being so embarrassed, yet happy, about it.


End file.
